This invention relates generally to improvements in bottled water stations of the type adapted to receive and support a water bottle in an inverted position over a station reservoir, and to selectively dispense water from the station reservoir. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dispenser faucet for use in dispensing chilled water from the station reservoir, wherein the dispenser faucet is designed to substantially reduce or eliminate formation of undesired condensation on exposed external surfaces of the faucet.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well-known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open reservoir mounted within a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. The water within the inverted bottle flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through a faucet valve located in an accessible position on the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking, especially in areas where the local water supply is suspected to contain undesired levels of contaminants.
In many bottled water station designs, a refrigeration system is mounted within the station housing and includes a chiller coil for maintaining water within the reservoir in a chilled condition. In other configurations, the reservoir is subdivided into distinct chambers, one of which is associated with the refrigeration system, whereas the other chamber contains unrefrigerated water substantially at room temperature. In bottled water stations of the latter type, separate dispenser faucet valves are provided in flow communication with the two reservoir chambers to permit separate dispensing of chilled water and room temperature water. In still further designs, the bottled water station sometimes includes an auxiliary reservoir provided with suitable heating elements to produce a hot water supply which can be dispensed through a separate faucet valve.
The provision of a chilled water supply, by itself or in combination with water supplies at other temperatures, is a highly desirable feature in a bottled water station particularly to meet the demand for refreshing drinking water or other chilled beverages. However, the presence of the chiller coil and the associated body of chilled water results in potential formation of condensation on external surfaces of the reservoir and other station components in thermal communication with the chiller coil. Formation of condensation can be substantial, particularly in warm and humid climates, resulting in undesirable condensate dripping and/or water puddling on the floor beneath the station housing.
Recent designs for improved bottled water stations have been proposed to reduce and/or eliminate condensation on the exterior of a chilled reservoir within the station housing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,004. However, condensation problems are sometimes still encountered with respect to externally exposed surfaces of the dispenser faucet used to dispense water from the chilled reservoir. In addition, similar condensation problems can be encountered with respect to other dispenser faucets used for dispensing water at other temperatures, but wherein such faucet or faucets are associated with a flow tube extending through or in close association with the chilled reservoir. Once again, such condensate formation can be particularly severe in warm and humid climates. Prolonged dampness on the dispenser faucets, attributable to condensation, can result in undesirable and highly unsightly formation of a mildew-type mold.
The present invention provides an improved dispenser faucet for use with a bottled water station of the type having chilled water within a station reservoir, wherein the dispenser faucet is constructed to reduce or eliminate condensation on externally exposed surfaces of the faucet structure.